Mi mejor amigo
by osafi Lovegood
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hay mal en mí? ¿Acaso estoy maldita? ¿Condenada a enamorarme de un chico, que me rompa el corazón... y cuando al fin le olvide... se enamore de mí?


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo únicamente los he cogido prestados para escribir una historieta...**_

- Buenas noches, mamá…

- Buenas noches, diablillos… - les contesto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Me dirijo a mi habitación sin hacer prácticamente ruido. Al llegar, cierro la puerta, y suspiro. Estoy agotada, ha sido un día duro… Me acercó a la cama, dispuesta a tumbarme sin si quiera ponerme el pijama; pero, me quedo a mitad de camino… mirando el calendario…

_Mañana, es el gran día…_ pienso con una sonrisa_. Sí, mañana demostraré al mundo que realmente existen criaturas como los narguels o los tromposoplos… _

Avanzo hacia el escritorio, pero, una vez más, me quedo a mitad de camino. Esta vez, mirando una foto… mirándole a él. Siento un nudo familiar en la garganta, y un vacío en el pecho… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez? Las lágrimas empiezan a caer sin remedio… Me tumbo en la cama abrazada a esa foto, y me duermo recordando aquellos días en los que todavía tenía ilusión… En los que aún creía que existían los finales felices.

* * *

_- ¡LUNA LOVEGOOD! – el grito de Ginny resonó por todo el dormitorio -. Tú de hoy no pasas…_

_Empecé a correr entre las camas riendo sin parar… Tenía que reconocerlo, esta vez me había pasado un poco, pero, había sido sin mala intención._

_- Es que solo se te ocurre a ti empezar a hacer comentarios de mi relación con Dean delante de Harry… ¡y de mi hermano! – gritó mientras me perseguía -. De verdad, no sé como la gente puede creer que eres una inocentona… ¡Si eres todo lo contrario!_

_- Las apariencias engañan – la dije sacando la lengua de manera infantil -… Además, tenías que haber visto la cara de Harry… Si eso no son celos… no sé qué serán – me echó a reír._

_- No le he podido ver… por si no te has dado cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que mi hermanito no intentase matarme a mí… y de paso a Dean… - se quedó un momento en silencio. Luego me miró fijamente -. ¿De verdad Harry se ha puesto celoso?_

_- Te doy mi palabra – digo entre risas, y ella me mira con ojos brillantes y sonrisa esperanzada. Yo la sonrío maliciosamente:_

_- ¿Pero tú no estabas enamoradísima de tu novio? – pregunto con una mal fingida inocencia._

_- Por supuesto que sí – afirma sonrojándose -… Por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con ese chico misterioso que te tiene loca? – dice evadiendo el tema. Mi mirada se oscurece._

_- Bien… hoy hemos hablado – dije intentando no llorar._

_- ¿Cuándo me vas a decir quién es el afortunado? – yo no aguantaba más y las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos -. Luna, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez?_

_Yo no la contesté, me limité a dejarme abrazar por ella y ha desahogarme. Ella sabía que le he mentido, sabía que no había hablado con nadie… Lo que no sabía era quién era el misterioso chico del que me había enamorado. No se lo había dicho, porque estaba segura de que se iba a enfadar… No creo que soportase la idea de saber que me había enamorado del misterioso y frío Theodore Nott…_

_- ¿Mejor? – me preguntó cuando dejé de llorar. _

_Yo asentí pero no dije nada. No me apetecía hablar de nada que tuviese que ver que él. Me acababa de enterar de que estaba saliendo con una Slitheryn mayor que yo, y no me veía capacitada para contárselo a nadie, ni si quiera a ella. Agradecí su silencio, y que no hiciese más preguntas. Ya era el segundo chico del que me enamoraba y que me acababa rompiendo el corazón por indiferencia… sin ser consciente de ello._

…

_Era el funeral de Dumbledore. Estaba triste al igual que todos los demás. Todos nos sentíamos fatal, incluso los Slitheryn lamentaban la muerte del director… un director comprensivo y querido por todos. _

_Bajé la mirada, y empecé a llorar… Sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Levanté la mirada confundida, y me perdí en los ojos azules de mi compañero. Era la primera vez que Ron Weasley se preocupaba por mí. Yo no me había dado cuenta de que se había sentado a mi lado… pero, en ese instante lo agradecí de verdad… Sentía un agradable calor en el pecho… me sentía protegida, y eso, me ayudó a dejar de llorar._

_- No te preocupes – dijo cuando me había calmado -… No habrá muerto en vano… Te lo prometo._

_Le dediqué una sonrisa aún confundida. Y le observé mientras se aljaba de mi para reunirse con Hermione y Harry. Tan ensimismada estaba, que no me di cuenta de que casi todo el mundo había vuelto al castillo… Me levanté dispuesta a irme, pero una voz, me hizo detenerme:_

_- Tú le querías mucho, ¿verdad? – me volví despacio, y me encontré con aquel al que hacía poco había conseguido perdonar: Theodore Nott._

_- Sí… - susurre contestando a su pregunta -, supongo que como todos… Aunque Harry le tenía un cariño especial…_

_- Eso lo sabíamos todos… Potter siempre tuvo muy buena relación con el director… - dijo él -, a veces, parecían familia._

_Se escuchó un trueno, y yo me encogí asustada. Él se acercó a mí, y me miró preocupado. Yo le miré confundida… Se fue acercando despacio, y me di cuenta de que pretendía… ¿besarme? Cerré los ojos, pero al hacerlo, vi unos hermosos ojos azules. Abrí los ojos asustada y me alejé de él negando con la cabeza._

_- No… Verás, yo… Lo siento – y salí corriendo._

_- ¡LUNA! – fue lo último que le escuché decir, antes de entrar en el castillo. _

_Corrí hacia mi habitación y me encerré en ella. Estaba sola, todas mis compañeras, estaban en el Gran Comedor, así que no me preocupó el echo de haber empezado a llorar. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Estaba acaso maldita? ¿Es que estaba condenada a enamorarme de un chico que me rompiese el corazón, y, cuando al fin consiguiese olvidarlo, se fijara en mí? Con estos pensamientos cerré empecé a quedarme dormida… No sin antes recordar esos ojos azules… Que hicieron que se acelerarse mi corazón._

…

_La guerra ya había terminado. Harry y Ginny por fin podían estar juntos. Pero, Ron y Hermione, contra todo pronostico, estaban muy distantes. _

_Al llegar al andén, me sorprendió bastante encontrarme con el famoso Trío Dorado junto a Ginny. Me acerqué a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Los saludé entusiasmada, pero, únicamente Ron me devolvió el saludo, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados despidiéndose. Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ya que tendría que esperar hasta navidad para volver a ver a Harry… Y Hermione igual. Sería la primera vez que pasase tanto tiempo lejos de su "hermanito"._

_Ron, se mantenía al margen. Me di cuenta de que también llevaba un baúl, y miraba a Harry con una expresión muy parecida a la tristeza._

_- ¿Vuelves a Hogwarts? – no pude evitar preguntar._

_Él me miró con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar, y simplemente, asintió._

…

_Se acercaban los exámenes finales. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente… Yo también estoy nerviosa, pero por otra razón. Llevaba todo el curso sintiéndome extrañamente bien cuando estaba con Ron… No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni si quiera a Ginny, pero me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado de él… Y creía que era algo correspondido._

_Durante ese curso, nos conocimos mucho mejor. Yo ya había empezado a sentir algo por él… Aquel día en el funeral de Dumbledore… pero este curso se había hecho más intenso. Desde que empezó el año, hablaba con él todos los días, nos contábamos cualquier cosa y, teníamos una relación que iba un poquito más allá de la amistad… Puede que no nos besáramos, pero compartíamos miradas cómplices cada dos por tres, me sonreía siempre de una manera especial y sabía que conmigo lo pasaba muy bien. _

_Era la única persona que de verdad parecía interesado cuando le hablaba de todos los seres invisibles a nuestros ojos. Era el único que me escuchaba realmente… Aunque seguía hablando mucho con Hermione, y Ginny seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, había cosas, que sólo contaba a Ron… Y lo mismo le pasaba a él._

_El problema, surgió un día cerca del verano mientras estábamos sentados bajo un árbol cerca del lago… cuando él me contó algo que yo no debería saber._

_- Oye, Luna – dijo desperezándose en el suelo._

_- Dime – dije yo, que estaba sentada a su lado._

_- ¿Me guardas un secreto? – dijo poniéndose serio de repente._

_- Por supuesto… - dije ocultando una sonrisa. Siempre que me contaba sus secretos, me hacía sentir especial… como si fuera importante para él._

_- Pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie – yo asentí totalmente intrigada -… Bien. Ahí va: Estoy enamorado de Hermione… Yo creí que la había olvidado, pero durante este curso, me he dado cuenta de que aún la quiero… _

_Yo no le escuchaba, algo en mí se había roto… Y estaba segura de que no tendría arreglo posible… No si él seguía diciendo que quería a Hermione. Noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero, me mantuve serena._

_- ¡De verdad! – Dije con una alegría fingida -… Eso si que es un notición… ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

_- No lo sé… - dijo pensativo -, supongo que debería intentar conquistarla… pero yo no soy bueno en esas cosas…_

_- Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo – dije con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa falsa en los labios -… Si lo haces, no habrá chica que se te resista…_

_- Eres una pelotera… - dijo en broma. Luego me abrazó con fuerza -… Y mi mejor amiga._

_Y por primera vez en mi vida, odié de corazón esa palabra… Porque yo no quería que el me mirase así… Porque yo solo quería que me viera como una chica… Porque yo solo quería que sintiera algo por mí… Porque yo acababa de descubrir que eso era imposible…_

* * *

Me despierto de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos. Sigo abrazada a la foto. La miro con rabia, y la dejo encima de la mesa. Empiezo a recordar los años siguientes a ese día… Recuerdo como finalmente él confesó sus sentimientos y ella dijo que eran correspondidos. Recuerdo como intenté salir con Neville, pero él se enamoró de Hanna y lo dejamos por acuerdo mutuo… Recuerdo que luego intenté enamorarme de Rolf, me casé con él… Tuvimos de preciosos niños, pero lo dejamos porque él no podía estar conmigo sabiendo que no le quería… así que él se fue, y yo me quedé con los niños…

Por eso, ahora, mirando esa foto que nos tomamos en el último curso de Hogwarts… Viendo como dos personas se abrazan y miran a la cámara sonriendo… Me pregunto una y otra vez, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hay mal en mí?

Al principio, creí que estaba condenada a enamorarme de un chico, que este me rompiese el corazón sin darse cuenta… y que cuando al fin lo consiguiese olvidar, el se enamoraría de mí… Pero, hace ya doce años, que descubrí que siempre hay una excepción… Y él era la mía… Yo me enamoré de él… Él me rompió el corazón sin saber si quiera que lo tenía en sus manos… Pero, yo no le olvidé; así que él no se enamoró nunca de mí…

Y vuelvo a preguntarme, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no consigo olvidarle? ¿Por qué sigo enamorada de él a pesar de saber que es un amor imposible? ¿Por qué a pesar del dolor sigo yendo a verle? ¿Por qué a pesar de morir de agonía, acepté ser la madrina de su hijo menor? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Mamá? – dos cabecitas rubias se asoman por la puerta de mi habitación. Me seco las lágrimas, y les sonrío.

- Lorcan, Lysander… - les llamo -… ¿no podéis dormir? – ellos niegan con la cabeza -… Pasar, tumbaros conmigo… Hoy dormiremos juntos.

Los dos entran corriendo, se meten en la cama y me abrazan. Lysander coge la foto, y me pregunta quiénes son los que salen en la ella…

En ese instante, descubro la respuesta a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué? Porque es demasiado importante para mí… Porque, como él mismo me dijo… Yo solo soy su mejor amiga… Porque le quiero con locura… Y porque, no quiero olvidarle… ya que es el único recuerdo verdaderamente feliz que queda en mí.

- Esa soy yo, y este es mi mejor amigo… Ronald Weasley – digo mientras dejo la fotografía encima de mi mesilla.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** Bueno, aquí tenéis mi segundo fic... este también tiene un final triste, pero prometo que el siguiente no... al menos, lo voy a intentar... Por cierto, comentar... que ya sabéis que toda crítica es bienvenida :P_


End file.
